


Ausreden

by BalthTheChaoticGood



Category: Tatort
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, Pre-OT3, soft vibes
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29556462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BalthTheChaoticGood/pseuds/BalthTheChaoticGood
Summary: Irgendwas passiert zwischen Charlotte, Anaïs und Nick - und allmählich gehen Charlotte die Ausreden aus, um es zu leugnen.
Relationships: Anaïs Schmitz/Nick Schmitz, Charlotte Lindholm/Anaïs Schmitz, Charlotte Lindholm/Anaïs Schmitz/Nick Schmitz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Ausreden

**Author's Note:**

> Ich weiß, ich weiß, die [Kontrolle und Chaos](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747015)-Reihe wartet auf den fünften Teil, und ich hab eine gute Handvoll andere WIPs, die ich auch weiterschreiben will! Aber, consider this: OT3 fluff!! Mir war so danach. Teil 5 ist aber trotzdem in Arbeit, kann sich nur noch um Wochen oder Monate handeln...
> 
> So lange viel Spaß mit diesem hier! <3

Es ist die Erschöpfung nach einem langen Arbeitstag, redet Charlotte sich ein. Nur die Erschöpfung, die ihr tief in den Knochen steckt, die es ihr unmöglich macht, in ihr Auto zu steigen und die lange Fahrt nach Hause zu machen. Sie spürt Anaïs‘ Blick auf sich, während sie mit David telefoniert.

„Ja, genau, bei Anaïs und Nick. Wenn was ist, du hast ja die Festnetznummer. Aber morgen Mittag bin ich daheim, versprochen. Ja, Oma weiß Bescheid… Ich dich auch, mein Schatz. Gute Nacht.“

Natürlich fühlt sie sich wie eine Rabenmutter. Es ist das vertrauteste Gefühl auf der Welt für Charlotte, sie ist es gewohnt. Sie könnte nur nicht ertragen, wenn Anaïs das gleiche denken würde. „Ich hab mich nach Schulen für ihn umgesehen hier“, erklärt sie leise, setzt einen Blinker und biegt in die Straße von Anaïs und Nick ein. „Ich hab – … Aber ich will ihn auch nicht einfach da rausreißen, daheim. Die Schule, seine Freunde. Und meine Mutter, ohne sie könnte ich sowieso nicht… ach.“

Sie halten vor dem Haus an. Charlotte schließt die Augen und lehnt sich mit der Stirn gegen das kühle Lenkrad. Und dann ist da Anaïs‘ Hand in ihrem Nacken, reibt warme Kreise zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger. Charlottes Muskeln sind ein einziger Knoten.

„Du wirst schon eine Lösung finden“, verspricht Anaïs. Charlotte fragt sich, woher sie den Optimismus nimmt, aber sie widerspricht nicht. „Und ich helf‘ dir gern, wo ich kann. Wir helfen dir.“

Nick hat schon Abendessen gekocht und wartet im Esszimmer am gedeckten Tisch auf sie. „Nichts Besonderes“, erklärt er schulterzuckend, während er ihnen Reis und Gemüse auf die Teller lädt. Charlotte kann sich nicht erinnern, wann sie zuletzt eine frisch gekochte Mahlzeit hatte, mit Gemüse, das nicht aus der Tiefkühltruhe kam. Nick kauft immer auf dem Markt ein.

„Köstlich“, lächelt sie, mit halbvollem Mund, und wird von Nick mit einem strahlenden Lächeln zurück belohnt.

Es ist nichts als Schwerkraft, rechtfertigt Charlotte es vor sich selbst, als sie später zu dritt vor dem Fernseher sitzen, wo irgendein Krimi läuft – und Charlotte ihren Kopf auf Anaïs‘ Schulter sinken lässt. „Okay?“ nuschelt sie, kann kaum noch die Augen offen halten. Anaïs‘ warmes, kurzes Lachen füllt ihren Kopf mit Honig, golden und süß. Sie legt ihren Arm um Charlottes Schulter und zieht sie noch ein wenig näher an sich. „Harter Tag?“ fragt Nick. Und weil Charlotte zu müde zum Antworten ist, gibt Anaïs ein leises „Mhm“ zurück.

Nick, Gentleman, der er ist, bietet an, den Fernseher auszumachen und für Charlotte die Couch auszuziehen, damit sie schlafen gehen kann. Charlotte lehnt ab. „Nur noch ein bisschen…“ Es ist einfach zu angenehm gerade, sie will nicht, dass es aufhört. Nick lässt es sich nicht nehmen, eine weiche Decke über sie drei zu drapieren. „Damit niemand frieren muss.“ Charlotte fühlt sich wohlig warm. Unter der Decke findet Nicks Hand ihre.

Sie fragt sich, wann sie über all das hier reden werden. Die Selbstverständlichkeit davon, die Regelmäßigkeit, mit der genau das hier in den letzten Wochen immer wieder passiert ist. Die Blicke und die Berührungen. Das schrittweise Vorantasten zu mehr. Normalerweise ist sie nicht eine, die um den heißen Brei herumredet. Aber das hier? Sie hat es nicht eilig. Ist auch alles noch etwas ungewohnt – dieser Gedanke, sie zu dritt. Noch will Charlotte nicht daran rütteln. Was sie hier haben, reicht. Fürs Erste.

Es ist Nick, der sich als erster ins Bett verabschiedet. Charlotte wird aus dem Halbschlaf gerissen, als er aufsteht und ihre Hand loslässt. Als er sich zu ihr herunterbeugt, um ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Haare zu geben, nutzt sie ihre Schläfrigkeit aus, um sich ihm ein wenig entgegenzulehnen. Unter schweren Augenlidern hervor beobachtet sie ihn, wie er auch Anaïs einen Kuss gibt und dann einen langen Blick mit ihr austauscht. Sie scheinen beide still etwas zu sagen. Dann fügt Anaïs laut hinzu: „Gleich.“ Er nickt, seine Augen bleiben noch für einen langen Moment an Charlotte hängen. Dann dreht er sich um und verschwindet im Schlafzimmer.

„Wir sollten auch…“ gähnt Charlotte. „Morgen haben wir noch den ganzen Papierkram vor uns.“ Aber sie hebt ihren Kopf nicht von Anaïs‘ Schulter. Und das hat nichts mit Erschöpfung oder Schwerkraft zu tun. Sie will einfach nicht.

Und Anaïs lässt sie nicht los. Ihren Arm immer noch um Charlottes Schulter gelegt, erwidert sie langsam: „Ja… wir sollten…“ Auch sie scheint nicht zu wollen.

Sie räuspert sich. „Wir könnten aber auch…“ Sie zögert, schüttelt den Kopf, dann nimmt sie einen zweiten Anlauf. „Ich könnte dir helfen, die Couch auszuklappen. Oder du könntest mit ins Bett kommen. Nur zum Schlafen“, fügt sie schnell hinzu. „Nur, weil… ist doch weniger Arbeit. Und das Bett ist eh groß genug.“

„Ist das so?“ kann Charlotte sich nicht verkneifen. Zu Anaïs und Nick ins Bett. Es ist wirklich ein sehr großes Bett, weiß Charlotte, und das Sofa auszuklappen ist immer eine Menge Arbeit. Es ist nur zum Schlafen, sagt Charlotte sich, und kann ihr warm pochendes Herz nur mit Mühe ruhig halten. Eigentlich gar nicht ruhig halten. „Und was meint Nick…?“

Anaïs schmunzelt, es wirkt ein wenig nervös. Ein atemberaubender Anblick. „War Nicks Idee.“

„Na dann.“

Charlotte lässt sich von Anaïs auf die Beine ziehen und hält ihre Hand danach weiter fest. Auf dem Weg zum Schlafzimmer. Wohin das alles führen wird, kann Charlotte immer noch nicht sagen. Ihr ist nur eins klar: Die Ausreden gehen ihr aus. Und dann öffnet Anaïs die Tür.

**Author's Note:**

> Wie immer: Ihr findet mich auf tumblr unter [theuncannybalth](https://theuncannybalth.tumblr.com), wo ich liebend gern mit allen über Tatort Göttingen oder meine anderen Fandoms flaile! DMs und Askbox sind jederzeit offen! <3


End file.
